Warrior's Past
by InversedDragoon
Summary: They say you should leave the past in the past, and Meta Knight has always lived by this rule, and for very good reason. a life of fighting Nightmare, watching his fellow soldiers, his friends, fall in battle, is enough to make anyone want to forget.


I do not own the Kirby series

PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE MOVING ON TO THE STORY

Okay, Because next to nothing is known about Meta Knight and Kirby's Species and Home Planet, I had to make a lot of stuff up in the first few chapters (none of the species names and history are true)

so, to avoid being flamed, here's a list of fake stuff in this chapter:  
Amakia- is the name i made up to be Meta Knight's home planet  
Amakian-The name used for Meta Knight's species name (Puffball and Creampuff just don't cut it here)

Aareon- This is probably the one that will get me flamed, Meta Knight needed a real name,(think about it, no one would name their kid "Meta Knight") so Aareon it is, until he changes his name to Meta Knight, don't worry you'll only have to deal with this for the first two chapters, then it's Meta knight all the way! AAREON IS META KNIGHT for those of you who like to skip over stuff

one last thing, this story takes place about five hundred years ago, during Meta's childhood. (The anime implies that many species live like, a thousand years), this also means meta has no mask, cape,etc at this time in the story.

* * *

The harsh Amakian wind howled across a barren landscape, where only two small figures, one a deep navy blue Amakian, and the other a red, stood out among the smooth brown stone.

Both of the round creatures stood facing each other, motionless, as if they were merely rocks among many, until the older red one spoke.

"Aareon, sword at ready." He said, pulling a wooden training sword from its sheath.

"Yes, Teacher." Aareon obliged, pulling out a matching wooden sword.

The Teacher, named Falspar, watched his student carefully, waiting for the young Amakian to drop his guard. Falspar wouldn't go easy on his student, for even though he was a child, Aareon had to be trained as an adult. Aareon was a Star Warrior, one of an elite group in the Galaxy Soldier Army, an army that was formed millions of years ago to combat the universe's ultimate evil, Nightmare.

Aareon, a few feet in front of his teacher, noticed a slight twitch as Falspar shifted his weight, and the student immediately took advantage of the older Amakian's balance shift, and charged.

Just before the wooden sword made contact, Falspar expertly blocked,

"Excellent, Aareon, I was wondering if you would notice that!" the teacher said before striking back with his own weapon.

Aareon leaped over the outstretched sword, and managed to get behind Falspar, making a light strike as he landed.

The red Amakian whipped around, "Using your superior agility against an older opponent, smart."

Aareon wasn't fazed by the compliment, it had taken him months to perfect that dodge, and his teacher certainly saw it coming.

Aareon slashed again at his teacher, but the older Amakian jumped back.

Aareon was forced to continue forward, every slash he made at his Teacher was either blocked or dodged.

After Falspar blocked a particularly powerful blow he told Aareon, "Aareon, when fighting a more skilled opponent, you must learn to save your physical strength for defense."

Falspar then lunged at Aareon, holding his sword in both hands, using his larger size to overpower his student.

Aareon instinctively raised his own sword to block the powerful attack, the wood of both swords creaking from the pressure.

Aareon strained, starting to sweat from the effort of holding back the older Amakian.

Falspar, sensing Aareon's strength fading, lifted his sword, and in one stroke, broke his student's sword in half.

Aareon gasped, and recoiled, holding the splinters that were all he had left of the training sword.

Falspar tossed his own weapon, and looked at Aareon, who was trying to hide his heavy breathing.

"Aareon, when you are on the battlefield, you will almost always be fighting a larger opponent." The teacher lectured, "Our small size is the curse of our species."

Aareon nodded, he knew that the Amakians where among the smallest and least threatening-looking species in the universe.

"Demon beasts push the limits in terms of size and ferocity," His teacher continued,"But we have an advantage over them that the other fighters in the Galaxy Soldier Army don't have."

Aareon looked up, curious

Falspar smiled, "The Sword Beam"

"Sword…Beam?" Aareon repeated, mystified.

Falspar drew his regular sword, a transparent crystal blade.

"Yes, when you and your blade become one, you can use it to unleash your full potential in a single attack."

Aareon watched as his teacher closed his eyes, his crystal blade suddenly glowing brightly.

Falspar leaped into the air, and with a single stroke of his sword, launched a huge arc of light.

Aareon leaped out of the way as the Sword Beam ripped through the earth, throwing up large rocks as it passed.

The student stood dumbfounded as his teacher landed gracefully on the ground.

Falspar smiled at his impressed student, "The Sword Beam is an attack that was once only usable by Amakians who could copy the sword ability, but when when your soul achieves _Mushin_, it is possible for any of our kind to use the Sword Beam."

"Mushin?" Aareon asked

"Mushin is the art of no mind, where the user acts only on instinct." Falspar continued, "If you can achieve Mushin, energy from the body is transferred to your sword."

"Just try it, clear your mind of all thought." Falspar said.

Aareon closed his eyes, and tried to clear all thoughts from his mind.

But just as Aareon mind was clearing, a loud squawk from above broke his concentration.

Aareon's eyes shot open, and he looked up to see a huge crimson and gold bird land in front of his teacher, folding its four wings as it landed.

Falspar's eyes widened in surprise, "Is something wrong, Talon?" the Teacher asked the messenger bird, who lowered his long neck to Falspar's eye level.

Talon flicked his wings impatiently, "Yeah, some punk from the GSA has a message for you back at the house, he made it clear he doesn't appreciate you not being home." the five foot tall bird kneeled so Falspar could climb on his back.

Aareon's teacher sighed, "I wonder what the Galaxy Soldier Army wants?" he said climbing on Talon's back.

"I'll be back for you later Aareon, work on that Sword Beam while I'm gone." Falspar said as Talon opened his two pairs of golden wings in preparation for take off.

"Yes, master." Aareon nodded, and once again closed his eyes.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Unfortunately, Aareon managed to fall asleep instead of reaching spiritual enlightenment, and was woken up by the sound of talking a half hour later.

Aareon shook the sleep from his eyes and looked around, he was still at the training area, but, just a hundred feet away, an elderly yellow Amakian was talking to a group of five kids that were a little younger than Aareon.

Aareon, not wanting to disturb the group started to move behind a rock, but froze when he saw what the group was doing.

The older Amakian picked up a stone from the ground and threw it in the air, as it started to fall; she opened her mouth, and forcefully inhaled it. Once she swallowed the stone, a bright flash of light engulfed her, and a few seconds later she reappeared, her skin turned the same color as the stone around them, and wearing a blue and copper helmet.

The younger Amakians started to applaud, and Aareon had to stop himself from joining them. The group's leader had just demonstrated an extremely rare talent; she had inhaled and copied the rock.

Aareon realized that this must be a group of kids who could use this power. As Aareon watched silently, the other five kids, two pinks, a red, another yellow, and a blue like himself, each tried to inhale the smaller rocks.

But to Aareon's dismay, only two of the kids had enough inhaling power to suck up the stones, and neither were able to copy the rock once they swallowed them.

Aareon couldn't say it surprised him, the ability to inhale and copy was a dying talent in his species, millions of years ago everyone could do it, Aareon remembered reading about over a hundred abilities that could be copied from eating objects and enemies.

But some event many generations ago had nearly wiped the Amakian species out, the species survived, but the ability had all but vanished.

As Aareon turned away from the group, he noticed a large shape flying toward him, Aareon was surprised to see that it was Talon the messenger bird.

As the brightly colored bird landed, Aareon could tell it was distressed.

"Talon, what's the matter?" Aareon asked.

"That messenger from the GSA!" Talon squawked loudly, startling the nearby group, "he just went totally berserk!"

"What!" Aareon exclaimed

"Yeah!" Talon continued, "They were talking normally at first, but after a little while, the guy started yelling! And I heard crashes in the house so I came to get you!" The bird starting jabbering away in his native language, something he only did when he was very upset.

Aareon leaped onto the birds back, "Well fly me there then!"

Talon nodded his long beaked head, "Yes, Aareon."

* * *

AAREON IS META KNIGHT at least, until the end of the next chapter. I swear, If i get one review that asks "Who the -- is Aareon? I thought this was a story about Meta Knight?!11?" I will...ahem, well i'll assume that people are mature enough to understand simple English, and won't just be stupid to annoy me... -realizes that I'm asking for it and shuts up.-

anyway, I would just like to point out that i drew heavily on episode 3 of Hoshi no Kaabii for Aareon's Sword beam lesson, i have no clue how the 4kids dubbers slaughtered the episode in English, so that part may have been lost on the Kirby right back at ya' viewers.


End file.
